1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image forming apparatuses can provide services such as a cloud scanning service and a cloud printing service in collaboration with online services such as an online storage service provided via a network, e.g., the Internet.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-032659, for example, discloses an information processing system that allows an administrator to set a profile and enables an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus to collaborate with a service provided via a network according to the set profile.